whitelock now cullen sibblings
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: What if Jasper had a little sister who had been changed after a house fire, he thought that she was dead for years, now Carlisle brings her to their coven and they can't beileave their sibblings are alive. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Jasper had a little sister who had been changed after a house fire, he thought that she was dead for years, now Carlisle brings her to their coven and they can't beileave their sibblings are alive. Read and Review.

Chapter One- Flashback

_Jasper Whitelock smiled at his little sister who was talking excitedly about what she did in school that day, "...And we talked about our fathers and brothers going off to war too, I told them I was glad to have such a brave brother like you" this drew his attention._

_"Really." he said kneeling down to capture his sister. "I didn't know that you thought I was brave." she smiled her ten year old smile and said, "Of course I do, but you want to know something I didn't tell them." she said whispering her words now._

_Jasper shock his head and leaned in, "I didn't tell them I was scared of losing you." he looked at his sister before looking her in the eye, "Sam, never think that ever, I will come back to this family I promise you that." he said_

_She smiled, "And will you write as much as possible?" she asked, he nodded, "Of course I will Sam, and I'll bring you back some souviners from when we camped out too." this made her smile widen. "Oh thank you Jazz." she said jumping into his arms. _

_He laughed and did what there father used to do with her he lifted her up and spun around before they crashed onto his bed, "you want to know something Jazz." she said._

_"What?" he asked looking at her, "One day when I'm old enough, I'm going to join the army." and she then got off his chest and took off making gun noises. he shock his head and finished up his packing._

_***********_

_five years after leaving home:_

_"Jasper Whitelock, you have a letter." the general said, Jasper thanked him and opened it up. The first words he saw frightned him they where: "__**we are sorry to inform you**__" in big bold letters. He read it through_

_Dear Mr. Whitelock,_

_**We are sorry to inform you **__that your house has been burned to the ground, the bodies of neither your mother or your sister could be found._

_We believe they went down with the house, we found something of each of theirs that had not been burned as a rememberence thank you and again we are sorry._

_The Mayor (insert their town name) (A/N I don't think it said it so I'll add one from the review I get.)_

_He took out the contents that the mayor had sent, the first he recognized as his sisters neckless he had made for her as a birthday gift and the other was his mothers engagment ring, tears leaked out of his eyes as he placed them to his heart._

_The last memory of his sister was of her crying for him not to leave her and that she needed him, he relized then he would never here her ten year old laugh, he had missed five birthdays he was going to make up when he went home. But now he couldn't do that._

_That was the last day that we heard Jasper's heart beat because that night while walking the roads he came across three mysterious girls you just so happened to be vampires._

_Samantha Whitelocks POV_

_I could only vaugly remember what had happened,I remembered the house catching fire while I was outside in the woods playing. I remembered my mother screaming for me to run into the woods, my neckless Jasper had given me had flown off in the process of running away from the house and I coudln't go get._

_I hurridly ran from what I didn't know but I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I was fifteen now and without Jasper I felt helpless to anything and everything in my path. As I ran I tripped and feel cut my hand and forehead and scraped up my legs when I reached the end I could see the smoke from my house, I countinued to run I wanted to get somewhere close to where Jasper was at least before stopping, I stopped anyway I didn't know where Jasper was he hadn't sent letters in over a year. Crap_

_I stood there waiting on whatever had cought our house on fife to catch me. It only seemed like a few seconds when a cold hand gripped my neck, I was chocking from the grip when the thing spock "Don't say a word, this won't take long, your mother was silent through the whole process" I could then feel his mouth's hot breath coming towards mine before everything I knew slipped away and all was black_

_End Chapter One_

_Please don't hate me for the ending I'm sorry and I'm the sam in the story, I like putting myself into my work *exscuse the pun* lol- wesleybrolover_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Pain, and Heartach

Alaska- Tanya's coven-1940

Samantha's POV:

It had been a couple twenty or thirty years since I had been changed, Tanya's coven had been passing through when they saw what was happening to me, the stopped the vampire from killing me and took me in with open arms and smiling faces. I was glad to have a vampire family I could stay with.

I missed Jazz though, he was somewhere, most likely already got a letter saying the house had burned to the ground and that I or my mothers body could not be found, I would start searching for him soon. I would look everywhere starting in the south then working my way around.

Just a day or so ago a friend of Tanya's came to stay with us, he's still here, his name is Carlisle.

He's so very sweet, he doesn't kill human's instead he has taken to drinking the blood of animals, I was glad to start learning how to improve on not wanting humans blood since I would be around so many human's when I started to go to school here.

"Carlisle, have you ever lost someone that was your real family." I had asked him when we where alone, he nodded slightly, "Yes, I lost my father in more way's then one. But what's this about?" he asked me. I sighed and decided to tell him my story.

I took a deep and shacky breath before starting.

"Well I was around ten or so when Jazz went into the army, Jazz or Jasper was my brother, when our father died of the flu he took care of me and my mother. I was so happy and yet so sad when he entered up into the army. The day he left I told him to be careful that i thought something bad was going to happen to him while he was gone.

"About five years later or so I was in the woods near our house playing around when all of a sudden my mothers screaming for me to run and the house catches fire, I did what my mother had told me to do and ran I was going to try to find Jazz but I didn't know where they where so I stopped and let whatever it was come and kill me I had already lost my mother and father.

"That's when I felt a cool hand on my throat he said that if i was quite it wouldn't take long to kill me and that my mother had been good on that, he had killed her, I just stood there." I told him everything, how I was close to death when Tanya and her coven found me and how I was going to start searching for my brother.

He offered to take me with him and that he would help but I just said no as politly as I could and said my good byes to him.

Carlisle's POV

Samantha Whitelock became my daughter once I started to teach her how to hunt only animals and how to ignore the blood from humans. she was a sweet girl only fifteen when she was changed and without her brother. She had told me her life story and for that I was greatful for, she trusted me with the information that she gave me and I wasn't going to harm that trust.

One day we will see each other again and hopefully she will be happy. The day that I left for a new journey I offered to take her with me so that she could look for her brother with the help of another vampire, she just said no and that she would start looking when the time was right.

I just nodded and hugged her before I left.

Jasper Whitelocks POV

I was somewhere in the south, alone, I had left Marie long ago to start searching for my sister, I had come across her scent and knew that she was still alive, she had been in the woods when the house set fire and some how I knew that she was alive and that she ahd been turned into the same creature I was.

I just had to find out where she was at.

My little sister, I knew she needed me for strength no matter what she was, that day I left for war she had cried so many tears her face was red, she had said she needed me as more then I brother as a father in ways.

I came across a man...Carlisle was his name and he took me in along with a girl Alice that I had meet somewhere in a bar around near Texas. He had a boy with him named Edward who he had changed and a lady with him named Esme.

A few months after meeting him we came across a girl laying in the streets, we changed her, she had been so beaten a I could not stand the smell of the blood that was on her, I had to leave the room, I was so weak. But I tried as heard as I could to not drink human blood.

Later on after we had meet Rosalie that was the girls name she had come back with a guy in her arms, she was sobbing dry sobs as she told the story of him being mauled by a bear, Carlisle changed him.

Today we moved to Forks, Washington. And for some dod reson Carlisle has been acting nervous about something, I could feel it radiating off of him every single day more and more. It was starting to worry me. Until one day he told everyone to meet in the living room and that he had something important to tell everyone.

He had a letter in his hand and I couldn't see the name, but Edward was looking anxious for us all to know of course he knew what this was about, and so did my Alice who probely saw it in a vision weeks in advance.

Carlisle took a deep breath before starting.....

Cliffie sorry about it lol

WESLEYBROLOVER OR SAMANTHA WHITLOCK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Carlisle's POV-

The whole family was sitting there waiting for me to tell all I knew, of course the only one's that did know where Alice, and also Edward. I took a breath that I did not need and started to speak. "Ok everyone, I have called this meeting because, last week I got a letter from an old friend from about twenty years or so back who had been leaving with Tanya's family for a while, she has decided to come and visit us.

"Now I want you all to be nice to her while she's here, Emmett no flirting, oh and another thing, she has a speical power, She can see peoples past's in a vision by just looking at them, Jasper can I speak to you in the woods for a moment, everyone else go about your bussiness as normal.

Jaspers POV

Carlisle and I left the house walking towards the woods at human pace, I was wondering why he wanted to talk to me alone, I really wish I was like Edward for the moment so that I could read his mind and see what he was thinking.

We stopped far enough away to where the rest of the family couldn't hear us, Carlisle turned toward me and sighed handing me the letter, "This is for you, you might want to read it now." I nodded and took the letter out

Dear Carlisle and Jazz-

I'm going to be coming for a visit soon, I should be there in about a week, and no you don't have to worry about picking me up I have two great powers, you'll understand when I'm there.

Jazz I know Carlisle hasn't told you anything because I trusted him with my secret so I'm going to tell you, I'm a vampire Jazz, the day the house set fire I was turned by an evil vampire who I later found out was named James you had been tracking our mother because of father.

I never stopped searching, well that is until Carlisle sent me a letter telling me he had found you and you had joined his coven. I love you Jazz and I can't wait to see you after so, so long.

Samantha Whitelock

My eyes grew wide as I read the name, Sam, my little sister Sam. The one I left crying on the door step of our home so many centries ago. I leaned against a tree and took a calming breath. I heard Carlisle move before he said, "She should be here soon, I'll be going, why don't you take a while and hunt, you look like you need it."

It was true my eyes had turned red today I hadn't gone hunting for about three days, I nodded and took off to where I heard a grizzly.

Samantha's POV

I sat fidgiting in my seat on the plan, first class, I had started being a doctor everywhere I went under a new name everytime or waiting till the older people died before going back there. I couldn't wait I was so close to seeing my "father" and my brother, I couldn't wait to see what Jazz's power was Carlisle had said it was cool.

Once the plan landed I grabbed my carry on hurried to get my other luggage before hurrying to the parking lot, I told them one power but not the other, the other power was that I could use my mind to do anything to a car, I had always been into them. I looked around for the fastest car and finally spotted it.

It was a 2008 Reiter Engineering Gallardo GT3 Strada which went from 0-60 in 3.9 seconds. I looked at it focusing my mind on it before it unlocked and I stepped in using my power to hot wire the car before taking off, I looked at the paper with the directions on it every now and again before I came up to the two trees and the drive.

I smiled and drove down it winding in and out before I reached the huge white house, I smiled and parked the car. I got out grabbed my purse and went towards the door where everyone was now waiting, but where was Jazzy at. "He's hunting." I looked over at the one you said that.

Edward Mason Cullen was his name, I smiled, "Thank you Edward." I looked around for Carlisle and spotted him smiling in the back, "Oh Carlisle." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him, "I missed you." he smiled into my hair and put me down, "I missed you too Sam, now come on in Jasper should be home soon, he just doesn't want to attack Edwards girlfriend Bella who's blood is hard to resist for him." I nodded in understanding.

I sat down on the couch next to the big one, "Hi, I'm Emmett, this is my girl, Rosalie." I smiled at them both, in my opinon Rosalie looked like a bitch who wasn't right for Emmett but I keep that to me and Edwards mind of course.

We all talked, me and Alice hit it off real fast, me and her looked almost a like and she was dating my brother, we decided to go shopping in seattle that weekend, I heard the door open and felt a wave of calm hit me, Jazz was back, Carlisle told me to hide in the kitchen, I moved swiftly not making any noise.

"Hey I thought I heard someone else in here." Alices' laugh rang out, "Don't be silly Jazz, sweety it was just us." my mouth moved into a frown when I heard Alice use my nickname for him, "Really I could've sworn that I heard someone else. Oh well." Carlisle exscused himself coming into the kitchen to get me, "Ready?" he asked me, I nodded slowly before getting up stiffly.

I walked behind Carlisle as we entered back into the leaving room, I heard Japer laugh like he used to when we would play hide and seek together or something. I smiled at the memory.

"Jasper, it's time to say hello to your sister again." and he stepped aside leaving me and Jasper face to face......


End file.
